Un Halloween Especial
by Hio Ivanov
Summary: Una fiesta de Halloween...dos cHicos en una misma habitacion...profesando aquello que llaman amor, entregandoce, amandose pareja rara


Hola como estan n.n espero que bien, que creen ya regrese 0

Lectores: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

u.uU bueno esta vez escribi algo diferente, y porque, bueno porque cierta personita quería un fic de esta pareja y lo eh cumplido aparte de que quería hacer un fic de Hallowen.

Buena hermana aquí esta tu fic de BryanxMystel espero lo disfrutes mucho n.n

**Dedicado a mi hermana Kat Ivanov**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Terminó de vestirse en su habitación, no había nadie después de todo, y se dirigió al espejo, se pondría la cola, los guantes, las orejas y bajaría; ¿que hacia un chico como mystel disfrazado de gato?, fácil, se estaba llevando a cabo un baile de Halloween en la mansión de kai, donde asistirían todos los equipos de la BBA.

Se vio al espejo decidido a terminar de disfrazarse; realmente el no lo había elegido sino Brooklyn y Ming-ming así que no le quedo mas que aceptar, vio los últimos toques de su disfraz en el delicado empaque que los contenía impidiendo que se dañaran o se perdieran, lo tomo y los saco esparciéndolos por la cama; decidido agarro la diadema con las orejas y se las puso, eran de terciopelo de color negro, como todo su atuendo, con la forma de los típicos guantes de motociclista; con una especie de hueco en el dorso de la mano, eran sumamente cortos, apenas tocaban la muñeca de Mystel y tenían un broche que los ajustaba a ella. En la punta de los dedos tenían unas graciosas garritas de plata para que asemejaran a las de un gato y que lucían bastante filosas. Sin mas se puso la colita de gato con un broche en la parte de atrás tan bien diseñado que ni la cola ni las orejas parecieran parte del disfraz. Recordó que debía llevar un antifaz y se coloco el antifaz en el rostro al que solo se adhirió, dándose un último vistazo en el espejo y comprobando que todo estuviera en su lugar se encamino al salón.

El comedor lucia estupendo; no se parecía en nada a lo que había visto; tampoco podía llamársele decoración a lo que habían hecho con el, remodelación era mucho mas apropiado, se veían las paredes de un pálido color dorado que resaltaba la luz de las velas lo que le daba un toque alegre y a la ves elegante al lugar. Pequeñas mesas circulares estaban dispersas alrededor de lo que seria la pista de baile; el techo tenia hermosos candelabros de velas y cristales que destellaban sus brillos a todo el lugar.

Al fondo del recinto se encontraba el espacio que ya ocupaban los músicos. Para completar el cuadro el comedor tenia, en 3 de las 4 paredes que lo conformaban, enormes ventanales de cristal que dejaban entrar la plateada luz de la luna llena oculta, de ves en cuando, por grandes nubarrones negros que le daban un aire de tenebrosidad al ambiente, después de todo era noche de brujas y, cada cierto tiempo, un centenar de murciélagos atravesaban el intenso cielo.

Estos ventanales llevaban, a su vez, a hermosos balcones que a pesar de estar a la intemperie no daban muestras del tormentoso clima que se veía en los jardines.

El baile ya había comenzado y la tormenta también aunque para los invitados el clima era lo último que importaba esa noche. Los disfraces representaban a criaturas mágicas imaginarias, mitológicas y algunas descabelladas que se daban cita en el recinto que acogía a todos los miembros de la bba.

Mystel que por fin llegaba, encontró a Ming-ming que lo esperaba en las escaleras como habían acordado, después de todo lo había invitado y siendo su amigo no se podía negar. Se saludaron al verse y "el gato" se quedo viendo un instante a su compañera de equipo que vestía un disfraz hada del bosque, lucia un vestido de diferentes tonalidades de verde aunque en texturas que parecían transparentes, era ajustado perfectamente en la parte de arriba y llevaba tirantes, descendía en una cascada de tonalidades verdes de diferentes largos; no llevaba antifaz, en cambio traía puesto una especie de arco formado con diamantina de un verde muy claro, alrededor de sus ojos representando el antifaz, entraron al comedor ambos diciéndose lo bien que se veían esta noche.

Se dio cuenta que la gran mayoría ya estaban ahí y que era llamado por un cuervo (xD) que le hacia señas desde un grupo de mesas que habían reunido para sentarse todos juntos; el cuervo resulto ser nada mas que Garland , que traía un pantalón y playera sumamente ajustadas al cuerpo en conjunto con un hermoso par de alas negras de suaves plumas, todo en un destellante color negro; no podría faltarle el antifaz en el mismo color y que le daba a su rostro cierto perfil de agudeza, a su lado se encontraba sentado Brooklyn; representando al mítico conde Drácula enfundado en el clásico traje formal de color oscuro, por supuesto y con unos colmillos que parecían muy reales; se sentó tranquilamente en el lugar que le indicaron y se dedico a ver a la gente; algunos sentados cenando, otros mas bailando e incluso algunos que no deseaban ser vistos mientras compartían un romántico beso en alguno de los balcones.

Paseando su vista estaba cuando algo en la entrada capto su completa atención; el momento apareció ante sus ojos como en cámara lenta; siendo sinceros no era un "algo" lo que llamaba la atención de el rubio sino más bien un "alguien": Bryan Kuznetzov

Y es que no era para menos si medio salón se paralizo al verlo entrar; parecía que irradiaba luz al ser su disfraz enteramente blanco conformado por una camisa blanca de cuello alto sin manga que tenia unos curiosos tirantes gruesos que iban hacia los brazos por debajo del hombro, esta prenda llegaba justo al inicio de su cadera dejando ver parte del bien formado y plano vientre bajo. El pantalón, que rea del mismo blanco, lo llevaba justo en la parte mas baja de la cadera, apenas cubriendo lo que debía, comenzaba ajustado y conforme caía por las piernas se iba haciendo mas holgado, tenia delgadas tiras de tela como cintas colgando; el conjunto lo completaban unas hermosas alas de suaves plumas blancas y mediano tamaño también traía puestos unos pequeños guantes hasta la mitad de los dedos, un antifaz que parecía de plumas y la aureola que era lo único que difería en color ya que era dorada.

Llego acompañado de Yuriy ivanov que vestía con un short y playera corta sin mangas roja con unos cuernos, cola y tridente sin olvidar un antifaz rojo sangre, el caminaba a la derecha del ángel mientras a la izquierda caminaba Kai Hiwatari vestido de un elegante traje estilo príncipe solo que este en igual de espada traía una oz como la de la muerte, no por nada el anfitrión de la velada de esa noche se auto nombro el rey de la muerte.

Todos les abrían paso al caminar y se quedaban aun mas embobados al ver que Bryan llevaba descubierta la espalda entera; la prenda superior se sostenía únicamente por el cuello y por los tirantes

Mystel lo veía avanzar hacia el y solo podía escuchar el latir de su loco corazón, y de pronto se dio cuenta del porque de la repulsión hacia Ming-ming aquella chica de la que creyó que sentía algo mas que cariño, estaba enamorado, si estaba enamorado de el, aquel que de ahora seria el ángel que protegería su corazón.

Faltaban solo un par de pasos, una mínima distancia y entonces su ilusión, su perfecta escena se vio brutalmente destrozada, Yuriy se colgó, literalmente, del ángel y lo beso a plena vista de todo el comedor, a causa de esto gran parte de las miradas se alejaron de ellos  
-Te vez maravilloso-susurro Yuriy utilizando un tono "seductor"  
-Si eso ya lo se, Yura no estoy siego- contesto el en un tono fastidiado y arrogante sacándoselo de encima con un empujón que ahora ya nadie veía porque incluso Mystel había bajado la vista antes de que terminaran el beso  
-Pero apuesto a que hay algo que aun no sabes-  
-¿Y que puede ser?  
-Mystel te esta devorando con la mirada e incluso se ha sonrojado- susurro el para tomarlo del brazo y guiarlo hasta la mesa de su equipo que estaba un poco mas atrás que la de bega. Bryan reacciono inmediatamente encontrándose con los ojos de Mystel y dedicándole un coqueto guiño que dejo al pobre sin aliento.

El baile en si paso sin mayor evento. Por otro lado se dio cuenta Mystel además de que Bryan de vez en cuando lo sorprendía mirándolo, pero nunca le dijo nada ni tampoco le reclamo, pero Ming-ming comenzaba ya a molestarse de las furtivas miradas que se lanzaban ambos, después de todo, ella era la invitada de Mystel y ni siquiera le había prestado atención.

Eran las 12 en punto y camino hacia uno de los balcones que ahora estaban vacíos y se sentó en la baranda que separaba el jardín del balcón, ya que el gran comedor estaba en la planta baja, con saltar la baranda se llegaba directo al jardín.

Observó el cielo agitado y tormentoso, se quito el antifaz y se recargo en la pared abrazando sus rodillas y pensando que hace poca mas de haber acabado el ultimo torneo sus emociones se encontraban justo como se veía el cielo en ese momento, y pensando que, detrás de todas esas nubes de problemas y responsabilidades se encontraba la luz de la luna como el amor que acababa de reconocer porque siempre había estado ahí solo que nunca lo había notado. En su mundo estaba cuando alguien mas entro en el balcón, justo la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos; Bryan Kuznetzov. Caminó hasta el centro del barandal y cuando Mystel se decidió a acercarse, ivanov entro y abrazo al ángel por la espalda este, al sentirlo, lo empujo lejos de el, volteó a verlo tirado en el suelo y se recargo en el barandal y le dijo en tono burlón

-Que te pasa yura cariño ¿se te cayo algo?-  
-no amor solo se me perdió un ángel pero ya lo encontré –contestó siguiéndole el juego  
-y que ¿podrías querer de este ángel? O mas bien ¿que podrías tener que quiera este ángel eh?- pregunto indiferente  
-te sorprendería- contesto levantándose y acercándose de nuevo a un abrazo que esta vez le permitió, aprovechando la situación retiro el antifaz de este y volvió a besarlo, cuando terminaron- lo ves y aun tengo algo mas que pudiera interesarte ¿vienes?-le lanzo el antifaz que el otro atrapo en su pecho, Bryan se alejo de el con algo de asco bien disimulado y le dijo  
- adelántate – luego le sonrió y el se fue  
-Vaya- dijo el gato(Mystel va vestido de gato recuerden) saliendo de su escondite y aun sin antifaz; caminaba por el barandal- ¿así es como tratas a tu novio?- pregunto algo resentido sin dejar que el otro lo notara  
-ja ese no es mi novio, deberías saber que Kai anda sobre el- le contesto aun sin voltear a verlo  
-¿debería, bueno después de todo comprendo su comportamiento-  
Bryan volteo inmediatamente y le sonrió de forma coqueta – ¿es esto alguna clase de declaración Mystel?  
-Mmmm Tómalo mas bien como un cumplido-  
- ¿que te pasa? Me doy un ligero cambio de look y descubres que estas enamorado de mi- dijo de forma burlona y también para molestarlo  
-pongámoslo de esa forma- dijo dejando a Bryan algo confundido por el hecho de que ahora el gato se le acercaba- el sentimiento siempre estuvo aquí, era cuestión de que se alejaran algunas "preocupaciones" aunque el cambio de look ayudó-  
Por primera vez Bryan se quedo sin palabras y Mystel aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse aun mas e intentar besarlo; entonces fue cuando el ángel reacciono y se alejo de el  
-¿que pasa 'ángel'? –pregunto algo extrañado de que se alejara pues parecía que le iba a corresponder  
-eres igual de estupido que todos ven una cara bonita y juran que están enamorados- dijo furico  
-hasta ahora no parecía molestarte, todos esos que te han seguido, todas tus aventuras , por que en mi te Molesta-  
-no me conoces -  
-No, te amo- viéndolo a los ojos  
-no me hagas reír idiota no puedes amar a alguien que no conoces-  
-amor a primera vista, ¿te suena la frase?-  
-me largo-se alejo unos pasos de Mystel y este lo detuvo obligándolo a voltearse y le dio un beso, al principio sin responderlo pero después correspondido.

Ambos continuaban con el beso sin darse cuenta que tenían publico: Ming-ming se había dado cuenta de que Mystel no estaba y se dio a la tarea de buscarlo, cuando ya se había cansado decidió salir al balcón y se llevó una gran sorpresa al verlos besándose se alejo con cuidado de la escena, con los ojos llorosos y salio, nadie noto que algo le sucedía y fue mejor pues quería estar sola.

Se separaron y el ángel parecía aun decidido a irse entonces Mystel perdió toda su paciencia y lo acerco contra el barandal  
-¡¿por que? ¿Por que conmigo te molesta que diga que te amo? ¿Por qué con otros tantos puedes tener aventuras y conmigo no? Incluso ¿por que yo no?!!!!

-por que no Mystel- intento empujarlo pero el otro no se movio  
-esta bien, si te molesta que diga que te amo entonces solo dame una noche, esta noche y mañana nada de esto habrá pasado ¿si? O soy demasiado despreciable?-  
-Algo esta mal - dijo Bryan que no entendía de que hablaba, asi que aprovechó para cambiar lugares con el gato y besarlo, este fue un beso mucho mas apasionado que el primero se abrazaron el uno al otro e incluso algunos gemidos se les escaparon, cuando se separaron, Bryan tomo la mano de Mystel y saltaron el barandal del balcón mojándose con la torrencial lluvia y escuchando los truenos que causaban los rayos  
-conozco el lugar perfecto- dijo Bryan extremadamente sonriente a lo que recibió otra sonrisa como respuesta

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

La habitación era muy grande y lujosa decorada con toda elegancia cuando entraron,había una mesa con y un par de copas pero no tenia sillas sino cojines en los que se sentaron, en el centro de la mesa había un par de velas que dejaba el cuarto en penumbras dándole un toque muy romántico, frente a la mesa había una enorme ventana que dejaba ver la lluvia y de ves en cuando la habitación se iluminaba con la luz de la luna o de algún rayo que atravesaba por la misma; sirvieron el vino y después de una copa durante la que ninguno de los dos sabia como debía comportarse, Bryan tomo la iniciativa ayudando a Mystel a levantarse y guiándolo entre besos a la cama cuando se dejaron caer; Mystel dejo Salir un leve gemido mientras su cuerpo se amoldaba con el de Bryan.  
-¿cómodo?- preguntó Bryan  
-mucho mejor- contesto el otro acostándose de nuevo y dejando que Bryan comenzara a besarlo de nuevo paseando sus manos por todo su cuerpo, se acomodo con una pierna a cada lado de la cadera de Mystel y se sentó sobre este moviéndose de manera excitante, mientras Mystel solo atinaba a gemir y mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo que el otro, desesperándose por poder probar la piel del que estaba ahora arriba suyo se sentó también abrazándolo por la cadera para que no se quitara y despojarlo de la camisa que traía puesta junto con las alas de angel; termino de sacarla y la arrojo como si fuera un gran estorbo, cuando la hubo perdido se dedico a besar y lamer toda la piel que encontraba mientras Bryan se arqueaba de placer al sentir la lengua tibia y traviesa del niño en su pecho notando como dejaba un pequeño rastro húmedo de saliva por donde pasaba, además de una corriente de estremecimientos que recorrían su espalda cada ves que era tocado por el otro, que, después de un rato, también se deshizo de la camisa del rubio y empezó a acariciarlo volviendo a caer en la cama pero esta ves Bryan abajo; Mystel fue bajando por la piel del Platinado haciéndolo estremecer probando todo lo que alcanzaba, los pezones, que beso y mordió por unos instantes, después el abdomen luego el ombligo y siguió bajando hasta que se topo con el pantalón tremendamente apretado que llevaba puesto el otro, levanto la vista hacia Bryan que estaba perdido en las sensaciones y sonrió al ver la expresión que tenia: estaba muy sonrojado, con la boca completamente abierta dejando escapar gemidos con cada acción de el, con los ojos entrecerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo todo su cuello, lo que no fue desaprovechado por el rubio quien inmediatamente empezó a besarlo mientras sus manos se ocupaban de abrir el pantalón y colarse entre la ropa interior para liberarse de la molestia que las prendas representaban.

Bryan ya no podía pensar en nada mas que en las sensaciones que el rubio le provocaba, se aferro mas a el al sentir unas manos intrusas que retiraban sus ultimas prendas y se dedico también a quitarle las ultimas prendas a Mystel quedando en iguales condiciones, observándose uno al otro y haciendo esto mas visible la reacción que provocaban en el otro, continuaron recorriéndose pero esta vez era Bryan quien probaba a Mystel empezando desde su cuello que lamió hasta llegar a la clavícula y seguir con el pecho y los pezones que se endurecieron al instante de sentir la respiración caliente de Bryan, sacó despacio su lengua para probarlos y el rubio se arqueo de placer al sentir el húmedo contacto, apretando la cabeza del otro para que continuara en esa parte de su pecho pero pronto siguió su camino bajando hasta llegar al miembro del Rubio, y comenzó a probar solo la punta dando suaves besos en echa u succionandola suavemente, para después metérselo todo a la boca de una vez, la reacción del otro fue inmediata arqueando tanto la espalda que parecía quebrarse en cualquier momento, a causa del placer que le proporcionaban, no noto que un dedo había entrado en su cuerpo y se movía delicadamente entrando y saliendo al ritmo que el mismo Bryan imponía pero cuando entro el segundo dedo abrió sus ojos a causa del dolor y sus labios emitieron una queja, sin embargo se relajo lo mas que pudo y cerro de nuevo los ojos, pensando que estaria pasando en la fiesta, detalle del que se olvido de nuevo al sentir que su miembro era soltado por la boca que hacia poco lo succionaba y los dedos que lo penetraban eran retirados, dio un sonoro gemido de insatisfacción al notar que también el cuerpo encima del suyo se retiraba, se levanto extrañado de que el otro lo dejara ir a la puerta y hacer quien sabe que cosa.

-¿que pasa?- le preguntó el rubio sentado al borde de la cama  
-no querrás que alguien entre y nos vea- dijo con cinismo el platinado  
-¿animal ven a la cama y continua con lo de ahora?-  
- huy parece que el gatito se enojo, aunque este gatito es mas sexy asi- contesto haciendo sonrojar a Mystel; al principio le pareció raro pero después entendió a que se refería no seria muy grato que alguien los viera en esa situación

Reanudando Bryan su placentera labor se sentó recargándose en la cabecera de la cama y ayudando a Mystel a acomodarse sobre sus piernas mientras este enterraba su rostro en el cuello de bryan dejando una marca que pensó no se borraría en al menos 2 semanas; sabia que era una tontería y que mañana esto solo seria un sueño pero no podía evitar sus sentimientos, quería por lo menos dejar una prueba de que lo que estaba sucediendo fuera real.  
Mystel estaba listo y el mismo sentía que no podía contenerse mas, así que se acomodaron de la mejor manera posible así Bryan entro poco a poco en Mystel que ahora ya había pasado de ser "el gato" a "su gatito" aunque tuviera en claro que solo por ese momento; cuando al fin estuvo completamente dentro se dio cuenta de que el otro no emitía queja o sonido alguno solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada al compás de la suya propia

-¿estas bien?-  
- aja, muévete – le contesto en un tono desesperado, Bryan no espero a que lo repitiera y empezó con un ritmo lento y delicado de embestidas que les proporcionaban una gran cantidad de estremecimientos y placer que era nueva para ambos a pesar de no ser esta la primera vez de ninguno; poco a poco el ritmo aumentaba como también la intensidad y ferocidad de los besos, el volumen de los gemidos se levó al grado de parecer gritos que contenían una y otra vez el nombre de su amante entregados al instante que no duraría mas de otro par de minutos y sabiendo que después de esto no volverían jamás a experimentar algo parecido

- ah..ah…aaaaaaaaah no cre… creo…que…pue…da resistir ma…mas-  
-ni…..yo….ah…ah…ah…ah- después de esto con unas cuantas embestidas mas Mystel se vino violentamente entre las manos de Bryan que al sentir los espasmos del interior del rubio aumento el ritmo y unos instantes después se vino también; Mystel se derrumbo en los brazos de Bryan aun temblando después de lo que pareció el mejor orgasmo de su vida, un poco mas recuperado y con la respiración algo mas estable se retiro de encima del cuerpo de Bryan y se acostó en la cama percatándose por primera vez del viento fresco que entraba por la ventana, tomo una sabana y se cubrió con ella notando cono "algo" escurría entre sus piernas y sintiéndose absurdamente feliz mientras observa a un bryan dormido tranquilamente, se abrazo a el y le susurro un tierno "te amo".

Y durmió

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron maldiciendo la ventana que, después de la tormenta de la noche anterior, mostraba un radiante sol y un cielo despejado; ambos voltearon a verse y se dieron un triste "buenos días" Mystel fue el primero en levantarse y comenzó a vestirse

-¿te vas?- pregunto Bryan aun algo dormido  
-si, te pedí una noche y creo que ya termino, descuida dije que sin compromisos y lo de anoche nunca paso- dijo dándole la mas bella sonrisa que su tristeza le dejaba. Recogió el resto de su ropa y salio de la habitación con un simple –Adiós- ya afuera y lejos del oído de Bryan susurro al viento – adiós para siempre-

Bryan se quedo en la cama con los ojos tristes y abrazado a la almohada solo pensando en una cosa –También te amo-

FiN

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyaaaaaaaa, Hermana espero que te aya agradad o y a también a los que estan leyendo esto n.n, muchas gracias por leer, por dejar un momento de su valioso tiempo para leerlo n.n

Y se los agradecería mas si me dejaran un review diciendo lo que piensan al respecto, ya sea critica buena o mala claro mientras no ofenda xD bueno nos vemos en otro fic  
bye-bye


End file.
